1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and housing assembly for a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Lawn mowers have cutter housings below lawn mower vehicle bodies. In a riding-type lawn mower, particularly, a plurality of cutter blades are usually disposed dispersely or at spaced positions in a cutter housing. The cutter housing has a grass clipping discharge outlet defined in a side portion thereof and a grass clipping discharge passage defined in a front portion thereof and communicating with the grass clipping outlet. As shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61(1986)-98424, the grass clipping discharge passage is defined above an upper surface of the cutter housing.
In operation, grass clippings cut off by the cutter blades are discharged laterally of the lawn mower through the grass clipping discharge passage and the grass clipping discharge outlet.
When lawn grass is clipped by a lawn mower, it is desirable that the clipped lawn surface be uniformly even. However, the conventional lawn mowers tend to leave some grass uncut and hence leave the clipped lawn surface irregular, so that the lawn may not have a desired neat appearance.
The present invention has been made in an effort to effectively solve the aforesaid problems of the conventional lawn mowers.